Harry Osborn
Harry Osborn is one of Peter Parker's best friends and the son of industrialist Norman Osborn. Biography Harry is the son of Norman Osborn, and became a slick teenager attending Midtown High. He befriended Peter Parker, a nerdy bookworm, to the chagrin of his other friends. Harry would often talk to Peter after he was bullied and try and convince his friends to stop bullying Peter, but was always unsuccessful. He visited Peter's basement laboratory at one point, and talked with Kenny McFarlane about how Peter broke Flash Thompson's hand. Harry's father allowed Harry to give Peter an in-depth tour into Osborn Industries where the 00 Spider had recently bit Peter. Harry took him on the tour until Otto Octavius drew Peter's blood, causing Peter to flee. Harry then saw Norman about to get injected with OZ, and saw him turn into the Green Goblin. Sleeping in the Osborn Mansion, it was lit aflame by the Green Goblin, killing his mom. Harry wandered solemnly into school the next day, but the his father came for him. Spider-Man arrived and fought Osborn away from the school and kicked him into the sea. Harry revealed that the Green Goblin was his father before he was taken away. Harry went to Colorado to live with his Uncle but was visited again by Osborn and a therapist. The therapist put a sense of fatherly love in him for Osborn and made him forget the Green Goblin was him, and Harry moved back with Osborn and visited Midtown High to rejoin school. He saw Peter and Mary Jane Watson again, and hugged them, and met Gwen Stacy for the first time. Harry invited Peter to his house for dinner, but Peter replied he was grounded, so Osborn sent a limo to Peter's home. When Peter got to Harry's house, in the elevator up, Harry told Peter that Mary Jane said she loved him and that he had a crush on Gwen. Peter went to talk to Osborn briefly before they came out and Harry showed them the news story explaining the Osborn's reappearance, with Osborn blaming Justin Hammer for what had happened. Peter ran, and avoided Harry at school the next day, but Harry sent a limo anyway, and one to Mary Jane as well. Mary Jane arrived, and Harry wondered where Peter was when his father, again the Green Goblin, picked up Mary Jane and jumped into the city. Harry went to his penthouse and saw the Green Goblin injecting himself with OZ before being knocked out. He groggily awoke to see Peter, revealed to him as Spider-Man, losing a against the Green Goblin, who Harry remembered as his father. Stabbing him in the back with a metal rod, Harry ended the fight as Osborn reverted to normal. He fainted and was picked up by S.H.I.E.L.D. and taken away. Abilities and Traits A typical popular kid, Harry is slick and friendly, but lacks the heart to take action against injustice. He was one of the few kids in school who respected Peter, and looked up to Peter in a sense, thinking him smarter than he. Appearances *''Ultimate Spider-Man 1: Powerless'' (First Appearance) *''Ultimate Spider-Man 2: Growing Pains'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 3: Wannabe'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 4: With Great Power'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 5: Life Lessons'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 6: Big Time Super Hero'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 7: Secret Identity'' *''Ultimate Marvel Team-Up 2: Spider-Man and Hulk Part 1'' (Mentioned Only) *''Ultimate Spider-Man 11: Discovery'' (Mentioned Only) *''Ultimate Spider-Man 16: Kraven the Hunter'' (In flashback) *''Ultimate Spider-Man 22: Reflections Of...'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 23: Responsible'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 24: Ultimatum'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 25: Plasmids'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 26: Circles'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 27: Illegal''